Royal Naughtiness
by Heart Of Genovia
Summary: Clarisse finally get's her suite back after Mia's is finally finished, how will Queen Clarisse celebrate this fact? Pure smut, rated M of course ;)


Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)

Summary: Clarisse finally get's her suite back after Mia's is finally finished, how will Queen Clarisse celebrate this fact?

A/N: This story is pure smut smut smut. If you don't like that, then don't read it ;) You've been warned he he

**xXx**

x Royal Naughtiness x

_Seeing her Grandmother, Mia turned to her "So is this all right to welcome the viscount and his nephew?" She asked while turning around for her. _

_"Very appropriate. And pretty." Clarisse answered with a smile as she walked over to stand behind her at the mirror. _

_"Oh, I can't believe parliament invited the guy who's trying to steal the throne to stay here with us at the palace." Mia said while messing with her hair. _

_"Oh, no, parliament didn't invite him. I did." Clarisse answered and walked away. _

_"Wha..." Mia said and turned, watching her walk away. _

_"I offered to have him hung by his toes in our courtyard. Excuse me." Joseph answered and walked away._

Walking through her suite door later that evening, Clarisse couldn't help but smile. For tonight she finally has her suite back to herself, though she didn't mind sharing with her Granddaughter since she arrived. And after a few days she is sure that she will realize that she misses her and having her around in the evening, but now that she has officially moved to her own suite, Clarisse can have her private evenings with her Head of Security and lover back. Just the thought of him being with her gave her butterflies.

Slipping off her jacket she set about getting everything ready for his arrival. First she put the candles in place, ready to light later. Second she prepared the bed, followed with finding out what she would wear. Once she was finished she ran her bath, slowly sinking in the hot bubble filled water, moaning at the heat as it warmed her whole body.

* * *

Coming through the secret passage door into Clarisse's suite, dead on time. Seeing her stood in her mid thigh length robe on the opposite side of the bed sipping from her glass of wine he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello you," She smiled and put her glass down before walking around to the foot of the bed "And on time too." She smiled as he met her, putting his hand on her side as they shared a kiss.

"Of course, when you give me a time I do like to be on time you know." He smiled and looked her up and down "You are looking very sexy right now, mmm mmm mmm." He grinned as she turned slightly with a blush "God I love it when you blush." He smiled and kissed her neck, gasping as she laughed and moved away.

"Patience my love, patience." She smiled while turning to look at him and stepped back.

"Do you have any idea how long I have had to have patience for? Seeing you everyday and not being able to touch you, to kiss you, to be with you. It has been so very hard." He said watching her as she lit the candles and turned off the lights.

"Well how do you think I feel?" She asked giving him a cheeky smile while walking over to the cd player, putting some soft music on "The suite door is locked, and I have given strict instructions not to disturb me, unless of course the Palace is on fire." She smiled as he laughed "So hopefully we will have peace, and it's about time too." She smiled.

"Indeed, I couldn't agree with you more." He smiled and watched her move back over to the night stand, sipping her wine "Well I just noticed something," He started and stood staring down at her feet "Are you wearing those navy blue suede heels that I told you, you'd look sexy in?" He asked, looking up at her smiling face "Take that as a yes then." He grinned.

"Indeed they are." She smiled over at him and put her glass back down before walking over and stood in front of him "See I wanted to get them for you, for our own private use." She smiled and put her hand up on his jaw as she reached up, pressing her lips to his letting it linger for several seconds before pulling her head back "I have another surprise for you." She smiled and stepped back while untying her robe. Taking a deep breath she turned her back to him and let the robe fall to the floor.

Watching the silk pool around her feet, Joseph could feel his pants becoming very tight as he ran his eyes over her body, taking in the sight of her stood in a pair of sexy see through, open back lace up panties. Licking his lips he watched as she stepped forward, placing one knee on the ottoman at the foot of her bed. Placing her hands on the bed frame in front of her as she lent forward slightly and looked at him over her shoulder. Only then did he notice she wasn't wearing a bra, but had a silver chain hanging down her back, together with pearls knotted together.

He really couldn't believe the sight before him, he knew that because it had been several weeks since they got to be like this, that their love making wouldn't last very long. However he, after seeing her like this, knew he planned on making sweet love to her all night tonight. Smiling he sauntered up behind her, tracing his hand over her perfect round bottom, laughing as she took a sharp breath intake and arched her back at the sudden contact.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled as she looked back at him over her shoulder, gasping out in surprise as he slapped her bottom, causing a red hand mark almost straight away. "Perfect."

"That wasn't very nice." She said looking back over her shoulder at him while stepping back from the ottoman.

"Wait." He exclaimed and watched as she froze in front of him "You're standing the exact same way as you did earlier." He smirked while gazing over her body.

"Yes, what about it?" She smiled and started laughing as he raised his head, eyes locking together.

"You did that to tease me, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes I did, I wondered how long that would take for you to realize." She smiled and went to turn to face him, but gasped when he stopped her "What?"

"Not yet." He said stepping close to her, smiling as she rested her other knee on the ottoman and rested her hands back on the bed frame in front of her.

Leaning forward a little she felt him running his hand down over her side, around her bottom before losing contact. Looking over her shoulder at him, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as he released himself from the confines of his pants. Stepping closer he wrapped one arm around her waist slipping his hand between her thighs, placing soft kisses to her back as he ran his other hand down, pulling her panties to the side, tracing his finger through her folds. Smiling at the moan escaping her lips, and even though he couldn't see, he knew that she had shut her eyes.

Moments later he claimed her body, slipping in her wet hot heat as he gripped hold of her hips. Smiling he watched as she gripped the bed frame and dropped her head forward with a moan. Leaning forward he kissed the back of her neck trailing a line of fire across the small, rose tattoo on her shoulder tracing it's pattern with the tip of his tongue sent a shiver down her spine causing her to wiggle against him, heightening his arousal even more. Shaking her hair from her face as she raised her head, and arched her back.

Beginning to thrust slowly as he moved his hands to cup her breasts, teasing her erect nipples as she laughed excitedly. "It has been too long." He whispered in her ear while leaning forward, placing his hands on the bed frame beside hers.

"Yes it has." Clarisse answered followed with a moan as she felt his body pressing against her back. "Please Joseph, no slow tonight. I need you, I need to feel you moving inside of me." She pleaded pressing further back against his erection.

Saying nothing he raised himself up, and placed his hands on her hips as he slowly withdrew all but his tip, thrusting back into her hard and fast causing an "OH YES!" To escape Clarisse's lips as he continued to thrust picking up speed as one of his hands released the grip on her hips to reach around slipping through her folds. The instant contact with her throbbing bud was the catalyst that sent her careening over the edge followed shortly by him.

Collapsing on top of her frame, he buried his face in her hair as they both tried catching their breath. Turning her head to the side Clarisse smiled as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist. "That was so worth the wait." She whispered and dropped her head forward as he laughed on top of her.

"Yes, it was." He whispered trailing kisses over the top of her back, pushing himself up a moment later. Stepping back he slowly slid from her as she arched her back, both missing the contact immediately after. "But that's not all I have planned." He smiled as she stood up straight and turned to him.

"Oh yes," She said as he took her hands and made her walk backwards around the bed "And what are your plans?" She asked.

"I plan on making sweet love to you all night." He whispered, kissing her neck while walking her backwards. Tumbling on the bed just seconds later as she laughed out.

Stepping back, never taking his eyes from hers as she lay on the bed in front of him. Quickly removing the remainder of his clothes before lowering himself, kissing over her abdomen, moving lower and lower each time as he hooked his fingers in the waistline or her panties. Slowly and seductively he removed them, tossing them to one side as he kept hold of one of her legs. Seeing the breath catch in her chest, he grinned down at her and slowly removed her shoe, tossing that to the side with the now forgotten panties.

Placing kisses to her inner ankle, Clarisse arched her back and closed her eyes, letting a moan escape her lips as he done the exact same thing to her other shoe and ankle. Then raising her head she watched as he kissed his way up her body, placing her hand on the back of his head when he reached her chest, paying special attention to her beautiful peaks.

Moving on the bed properly, Joe watched as Clarisse straddled him, taking her fully inside of her once again. Tipping her head back as she closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as he gripped her sides, smiling as she gripped hold of his wrists.

Slowly as she circled her hips over him, she raised her arms up brushing her hands through her hair as Joseph ran one hand up her side, brushing his thumb under her right breast a couple times before moving his hand around, teasing her nipple as she moved over him. Several moments later she lent back, placing her hands on his thighs behind her as she continued circling her hips over him, eliciting moans of pleasure from them both.

Leaning forward, pressing her chest against his as they shared a heated kiss. Putting her hands on his sides as he cupped her bottom, giving it a gently squeeze as she grinded against him. Smiling against his lips as he ran his hands up her back, gripping her hair as she raised her head to look in his eyes.

"You feel so good." She whispered between kisses.

"So do you." He answered, kissing and nipping at her neck as she gasped.

Raising herself back up she placed her hands on top of each other, resting them on his stomach as she started grinding a bit faster. Smiling as he gripped her thighs, feeling him getting closer and closer. Suddenly taking her by surprise he sat up and wrapped one arm around her, quickly turning them so he was on top and back in control as she laughed out. Kissing his way over her chest, before burying his face in the crook of her neck, driving hard and faster in her, unable to hold back anymore as she locked her arms around his shoulders.

Driving into her hard several times, knocked them both over the edge. Raising his head he watched as her climax washed over her, her eyes closed, her nails digging in his back, legs locking around his. Both panting as he slowed down, kissing her neck softly.

"I'm glad you took over." She whispered moments later while brushing her hands over his back.

"Why?" He asked, raising his head to look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Because I love it when you take control." She smiled and kissed him several times "I always have." She added as she rested her head back on the pillow.

Laughing he kissed her bottom lip "Well I will have to remember that." He smiled against her check as he raised himself a little, slipping from her before laying on the bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace. Smiling as she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

After several moments of silence, Joseph rubbed Clarisse's back a little.

"Are you awake, or are you asleep?" He asked, feeling her smile against his neck "Good, you are awake."

"Why?" She asked and tipped her head back to look at him.

"Because, the night is still young." He smiled kissing her deeply as he rolled them over, and rested his body on hers as she wrapped her arms around him.

The End.


End file.
